wakingtitanfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Warren
"I’m Emily. Growing up my father was very active on radio. He was obsessed with how it gave him the ability to reach out to people all over the world. When I was little I’d mess around with his Zenith radio listening to the strange church services that seem to play on there whenever I went on. Then when I was a teenager he gifted me his Hallicrafters SX-28. He was my Elmer but now he’s gone I count on Gruffham." (from forum profile) She is from Edison, New Jersey, USA but currently living in London where she moved to pursue her Masters degree. She has a Masters in Mass Communication. Her dad was military and she moved around a lot. He left the military when Emily was in middle school. When asked about her joining, she replied a hard no and her dad would not have allowed it, he wanted better for her. Her dad and Guffham knew each other from the army and she considers Guffham to be like an adoptive father. Her parents died when she was in high school. From forum - I'm sorry we have that in common. It's not a feeling I enjoy sharing. My parents died in an auto accident in my junior year of high school, when I was 16. I had a little more time with them, but there's so much I regret and wish we could have had the time to share. Avid gamer. Emily's Vlogs Emily recorded a vlog about recent events. # June 9th, 2017 - Vlog #01 | direct link | ETARC orum post Trivia * Elmer means a mentor in the Ham Radio community. * Hallicrafters SX-28 was an American shortwave communications receiver produced between 1940 and 1946 that saw wide use by amateur radio, government and military services. * Has been busy and not doing as much radio stuff (from forum) "I don't, actually. I haven't been doing a lot of radio stuff lately, been too busy!" * "I should clarify, I'm not actually in Edison any more. So the folks who are local are all on the same call sign but that doesn't include me " (from forum) * Seems to like mysteries (forum post) * May like baseball? (from forum - My phone doesn't seem to like your link! I'm at a baseball game right now but when I get home to my laptop I'll try it there. ) * Regarding the origin of life on this planet - "and I'm particularly fond of the theory of Abiogenesis. But really I'm down to discuss and re-evaluate all these theories" * Her advice on what alphabets/codes are good "The NATO alphabet is used when needed but most of the time it's easy enough to understand someone without using it-- if not then the other ham will ask, don't just go launching into NATO and other arbitrary codes out of nowhere, it's kinda frowned upon Morse is used mostly in low power transmissions, or sometimes for distance competitions. Q code isn't used all that often, with the exception of low power transmissions in morse code. Same for most of the others, really. You're very rarely going to find someone actually using this stuff on most bands, and if you do you can always just ask what it means-- hams are a friendly bunch." * from forum - "it's okay! I've been gaming since as long as I could reach 'wasd' and the spacebar with one hand, so maybe I'm too immersed. * from forum - "I do, but I share it with my flatmate and I'm not sure she'd be so keen on random internet strangers trying to hit her up when she's online! I also don't have a whole lot of time for gaming lately " * Hm, well, he's a friend of my dad's from their Army days, he has a son named Dominic... He's sort of like an adoptive father to me, and I miss him a lot being so far from home (if you read this Gruffham, I'm not just being sappy!) Videos Emily seems to have started a series of vlog videos about the progress in Waking Titan *June 9th, 2017 - Vlog #01 Category:Character Category:ETARC Category:Emily Warren